


The Black Goat's egg

by iiimeyshun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimeyshun/pseuds/iiimeyshun
Summary: He had created the ultimate ghoul as she had wished. A moment in Akihiro Kanou's life on how he became the mad doctor he was and his fascination in experimenting ghouls. Summary sucks





	The Black Goat's egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a playful product of my mind. Nothing else. I don’t own Tokyo Ghoul. Thank you.

 

_She is terrifyingly beautifully out of this world._  That's what Kanou thought of her the first time he had saw her and he knew he was mesmerized. With her icy blue eyes, deep black hair and cold pale skin like of a dead, at first he thought she is one of those cadaver they needed to be dissected one morning in their anatomy class but he was wrong. 

Soon he learned that her name was Kafka and a medicine student just like him. Charming and lovable Kafka that is always surrounded by people. Praises and compliments are all  what he heard about her but he knew he could feel it deep inside him, that under that beautiful face is a sinister being in human form waiting to be sliced open, to be dug up. He could just stab her, open her rib cage as he silently watch her heart erratically beating until it would go stop or he could just  start it with her lateral decubitus going down to her hips. Ah it would be fun and yet despite of the deadly curiosity that eating his flesh and bone, he can't let himself be swallowed by it. For if he dared, just take a single bite to that poisonous apple she's been offering (though she never knew) he knew there will no be turning back so he decided to be blind, that there is such no Kafka existed in his world. 

However fate really is a mishap anomaly that curse all creatures that goes against with it. It was one of his late shift when he saw her walking home alone with that face of a dead doll when something attacked her from behind slashing her chest open as blood gushes out from her severed body painting her a bright red. That terrifying monster that continuously stab her, her organs until it mutilated even her beautiful pale neck and he knew she's no more. That was he had first found out his sickening obsession of her as dead. It suits her the most, a lifeless bloodied body and it made him want to keep her forever but decided against it. No matter how exquisite her remains is, he doesn't  want to be involved with a dead girl such as her. So without batting an eye, like as if nothing happened, he went home.

He, as logically minded person, would never get affected by rumors such as a dead coming back to alive not if he was the one who had witnessed it by his very own eyes which he really did. It truly made him scared, he of all people. Two days after that devastating tragedy that seems no one heard of all except him was the fact that the girl he saw dead was oh so lively standing amidst the laughing crowd, very well alive and as beautiful as ever. Not the grotesque form of a dead girl that was killed two nights ago. The body of the girl he was sure he had left to rot. 

 _"What are you scared of?"_  He was startled when he saw her standing just a meter away from him one of those night he decided to go home late again. With her cold blue eyes and sickening sweet smile she looks very much alive. He tried to be polite and bid her goodbye. He shouldn't be playing with corpses with unknown origin even though that one is in fact breathing (but dear he knows that she is indeed a corpse once).  _"I know you had saw that day."_  And with such cold and chilling whisper she had said he knew he had finally trapped to this macabre dance and what sealed everything was her teasing smile and her outreach alabaster hand waiting to be grab.  _"Wouldn't you want to see more? This twisted evil world?"_  Without hesitation unlike before, he grabbed her hands almost breaking it but she only smiled more, this time wasn't the charming smile that allure both men and women but a dark smile that spoke malice. Ever since that day they would meet at the same spot at the same time of the night. With her running either behind or on his front. Humming a tune he never recognized and being repeatedly killed all over and over again only to come back into life after two days. Thus dragging him into a world he never thought existed. A world that no human could ever comprehend. That what started his insanity to experiments that brought him up as Doctor Kanou today. A genius doctor who excel in all various field of medicine. All was brought by that undying woman who give birth to the monster they called ghoul. A monster in human skin. A human in monster form. Just like Kaneki. Perhaps what made Kanou fascinated with Kaneki Ken wasn't because of him being the one eyed ghoul he ultimately created but the cunning resemblance the two had he just noticed regrettably now. Their faces, their voices and even the similar habit they had when they lie. These two are deeply identical without any mistake like apples picked at the same time at the same tree. Like a twin who had grown together inside one womb and it made Kanou laugh hysterically for not remembering it sooner. 

 

_"Would you be able to create a one eyed ghoul?" She asked while she was peering over his shoulder looking indifferently._

_"Of course. Such feat is simple." He immediately answered as he keeps on dissecting a young corpse that was brought earlier._

_"Then create one."_

_"Now? It would take a great time though I know waiting is no problem to you."_

_"Not now. Wait a couple of years perhaps. I'll bring you a great sample that is painstakingly identical to I am. And even without asking you'll know it was me. Just promise me one thing."_

_"Hmm. What would it be?" Kanou heard a sultry chuckle as he felt the heavy burden upon his shoulder disappeared. This time he tore his gaze to his subject and turned to her. She dances as her night colored hair sway gently at her back her eyes shone in mirth as she lovingly stroke her seemingly protruding belly._

_"Make sure he will be the king of this tragedy story."_

 

Kanou continued to laugh as he remembered their last talk. So the pieces finally fit together.  _"Ah indeed he became the king you wanted to be."_

 


End file.
